Warriors MD
by Taymatoes
Summary: Four born unlike any other cat before, knowing the ways of the twoleg and learning the ways of a warrior." Firestar recives a strange prophecy concerning the safety of the clans...But what does this have to do with a certain Dr. House and his friends?
1. Prologue

I had this idea the other day and I thought, I could totally write this! :3 So yeah, the title isn't very creative. -looks above- But I hope you guys enjoy! 3 The next chapter will be longer also, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or House MD no matter how many times I wish I did. D:

* * *

Firestar paced back and forth, the stars in the sky twinkled above as if mocking him. With a groan, the ginger cat settled to his paws and gazed around thoughtfully. It had been a long night, originally, he and his clan had been heading to the Island for the Gathering but the discovery that one of his warriors, Ashfur, was dead had torn into Firestar like the claws of an enemy.

The older cat seemed to become impatient, even asleep; he couldn't stray from his clan too long. If this was a dream from StarClan, where was the StarClan cat?

As if on cue, the silvery blue shape of a she-cat slipped out of the ferns, her face full of concern. Firestar leaped to his paws and padded over to his former leader. "What do you have to tell me?" The ThunderClan leader asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Bluestar gave a heavy sigh and looked up at her former apprentice. "I have grave news Firestar. Another prophecy has arisen and I have come to tell you."

The she-cat's gaze became distant and seemed to look beyond Firestar, to something he couldn't see. Her voice shook the air around him as she spoke.

"Hard times come for the clans, and only four can save you all."

Four born unlike any other cat before, knowing the ways of the twoleg and learning the ways of a warrior."

One will bear eyes as gray as the stormy clouds. A caring soul who reaches out to all."

Another's fur curls like a tabby's tail. Passion as strong as the warrior spirit."

One's pelt is as golden as the lion's mane. Kind and generous to all.

The last cat has eyes that are as blue as the sky that watches over the clans. A great healer but will deny all."

Together, but only together, there is a chance for all to survive."

These four will save the clans of Water, Air, Sky and Darkness from utter destruction."

The words swarmed around inside Firestar's head, the blue she-cat confusing him with every line. "Wait, what do you mean by all of that?" He yowled, looking into the sad face of Bluestar.

Without another word, Bluestar turned, her head lowered guiltily. "I fear I can tell you no more Firestar. Just do what you think is right for ThunderClan and you stand a better chance." She muttered coldly before disappearing among the trees.

All Firestar could do was watch helplessly as his former leader and mentor faded from sight. "Together, but only together, there is a chance for all to survive." He muttered to himself, his voice carried along the air by a cold gust of wind.

* * *

Reviews would be nice but you don't have to. x3 Hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter One will be much better.

BTW: In the prophecy, can you guess which cats are which? :D -it's really easy- D:

Toodles,

Twilla-Chan


	2. Chapter One: Welcome House and Wilson

Chapter one already? D:! Nah, I just wrote two chapters last night because I was on a roll. x3

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I may own House MD...No wait, that was just a dream. D:

* * *

A poking sensation disturbed the vicodin and alcohol induced bliss that had comforted him through the long night. "Away…Cuddy…Only slept…in office…drunk…night…drive…bike… home...proud?" He was so hung over, he couldn't even form words. His leg hurt like hell as he shifted on the hard ground…

"Hey Squirrelflight, what's an offeese?" A small voice piped up, a female voice answered him.

"I have no idea Foxpaw, but we better get this rogue off our territory before he causes any problems. Get up loner." The female voice growled, nudging into his side.

The gray tom opened one eye to gaze blurrily to at whoever was prodding him but the hangover was making it hard for him to focus. "You must be new or something. No one bothers me." He managed to grunt, closing his eye and swatting the bother with a paw.

A shock coursed through the cat's body and both eyes flung open. A head-rush ensued as the sway of earth beneath him, the bright lights in his eyes and the pain in his leg made him feel like he just got shot in the side. Of course, he had already experienced what that felt like and he didn't want to again.

As he collapsed on the ground again, both ginger cats took a step back, fur rising on their shoulders. "Your cats? And cats that can talk?" A stunned gasp escaped the tom's mouth. He had seen many strange things in his life but nothing as strange as talking cats.

"Of course we can talk! What kind of cat are you?" The smaller tom asked indignantly, giving his shoulder a lick.

Despite the headache currently eating at his brain, it was still a shock that he could even form words. "I'm no cat, I'm a…a…" But as the gray tom took a couple steps back, he stumbled on not one foot, for he lacked his cane, but two additional ones as well. "I must be really drunk." He muttered as he sat down in the dirt, rubbing his head with his paw.

"Is he okay?" Foxpaw whispered nervously to his mentor, big green eyes gazing up into the she-cat. "Rogue or not, he seems off, maybe we should take him to Leafpool and Jayfeather." The young cat then turned his gaze toward the frustrated cat who was currently sinking his teeth into his own shoulder as if to wake himself from a bad dream.

Squirrelflight hesitated for a moment as she gazed at the strange cat. The tom must of felt the warrior looking at him and his sharp blue eyes shot right towards her, freezing the clan cat in her place. It was even more terrifying than the one Brambleclaw gave her at times.

"Um…Maybe we should escort you to our camp. Our leader, Firestar, can decide what to do with you after that." Squirrelflight finally stepped forward, cautiously placing her tail around the tom's shoulders but the gray cat shook it off.

"Your leader? Well…" The gray cat thought it over for a minute, he couldn't be worse than 'Cuddles' if he had a name like Firestar. "Fine. I'll come along." He finally grunted, struggling to get onto all fours, which was more difficult than it sounded.

Squirrelflight caught the gray tom with her shoulder as he started to lose his balance. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong with your leg?" She asked hurriedly. The tom shook his head and pulled himself off her and glared the she-cat right in the eye.

"Come on…Um…" Foxpaw started, gazing awkwardly at the loner, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

The gray tom shook his head proudly even though he hobbled along as if he had never walked on four paws before. "I am Gregory House, head of diagnostics at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

In ShadowClan Territory

"We have to make sure ThunderClan doesn't try to take advantage of us when we are weak!" Oakfur snarled to his apprentice as they crept along the border, his small brown shape lithe as his apprentice bumbled after him.

The dark brown tabby looked at his mentor, quite confused. "But I thought that ThunderClan was our friend? I mean, my uncle is in that clan and Firestar has always been quite kind to ShadowClan…" The apprentice stammered, looking up at the older cat with huge amber eyes.

The ShadowClan warrior spat in the dirt and gazed back at his apprentice. "Yeah right, all their doing is for show. When they are ready, they will attack us and tear us apart." Oakfur hissed scornfully as he continued on but suddenly, he stopped his young apprentice with his tail.

"Do you smell that?" He whispered to his apprentice, the young tom shook his head, gazing around wildly for whatever his mentor scented. "It's kittypet." The warrior meowed in a hushed voice, crouching low to the ground.

As he crept forward, the warrior could see a limp shape of a brown tom, twitching slightly in a dream. "Shush Tigerpaw, I will show you how to make a surprise attack…" But before the ShadowClan cat could finish his words, his stupid apprentice made a dash for the intruder and slipped on a fallen leaf, stumbling right into the other cat.

The brown tom pushed away Oakfur's apprentice like as if it happened to the kittypet all the time. "Go away House. I am not joining you and your hooker, no matter how much she insists." The cat muttered as he rolled over onto his side, never even opening an eye.

Tigerpaw sat there stunned as his mentor rushed up to him. "Why did you do that? We could've done a perfect sneak attack! The kittypet would've run home screaming!" Oakfur yowled as his apprentice cowered beneath the cat.

"House, are you drunk or something because why are you yelling?" The cat muttered, getting slowly to his paws, gazing around. Oakfur watched as the cat's eyes widened to the size and shape of large, round stones. "What? Where am I?" The cat looked down and stumbled on his paws, plopping back down onto the ground. "Better question, what am I?"

Oakfur approached the larger tom and grabbed him by the scruff. "You know what?" The ShadowClan warrior snarled. "I don't trust you wandering around our territory; I am taking you straight to Blackstar." He hissed, flinging the kittypet in the direction of the ShadowClan camp. The brown tom just sat there stunned, staring wide-eyed at the warrior.

"Come on, move along prisoner." Oakfur commanded once more, pushing the tom to his paws. After just a couple fox lengths, Oakfur put the stumbling tom behind him for Tigerpaw to keep an eye on.

The apprentice's natural curiosity obviously drove it to having a conversation with the tom. "So, what clan are you from?" The little cat asked, gazing up at the stranger with wide eyes.

The brown tom tilted his head, confused. "Clan? I'm in no clan."

"So you're a loner?" As the tom gave Tigerpaw more confused looks, the apprentice tried again. "A kittypet?" Still, the other cat looked at him with a furrowed brow, making the kitten uncomfortable. "Fine then, who are you?" Finally the apprentice asked.

"Um…I'm James…James Wilson, an oncologist and I get the feeling that I am really not supposed to be here."

* * *

Confused Wilson is just too cute. 3 Anyways, what do you guys think so far? :3

Please Review! 3

See You Guys Next Chapter,

Twilla-Chan


	3. Chapter Two: Angry Cuddy and Wet Cameron

Chapter two, finally! :D Sorry about the wait, I was in Atlanta for a couple days for a competition!

Thanks to:

Serpent's Ballet

Jacob's Imprint

Stargirlrox

and Mercury Shadow for the reviews! 3 You all get cookies!

Now for this... D:

Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever own Warriors or House M.D. But I do own every season DVD and every book...Which cost a lot of money. D:

* * *

**WindClan Territory**

She had already figured out she was a cat and that it was definitely strange. The dark brown tabby she-cat sat among the high grass, gazing around at her surroundings. A river babbled nearby, the sunlight was shining on her fur. "This is something else." The cat murmured, standing on her paws clumsily. Not that she minded much being a cat, she liked cats and all of this was obviously just a dream her sleeping mind had concocted.

A sudden snarl made the she-cat whirl around on her paws to come face to face with two other cats. Both were larger and much more muscular than her, natural cat instinct told her to cower but instead, she stood tall. If she could deal with drug addicted, cane-wielding House, she could face these two. "Who are you?" Her voice came out in a hiss, making her throat feel strange.

"We should be asking you that question!" The black tom snarled, amber eyes burning into the she-cat. All the fur on his shoulders was raised in aggression, his teeth bared. "Heathertail? What do you think? Should we chase her off?" The tom mewed to his partner without taking his eyes of the intruder. The she-cat though, was looking at the trespasser much more softly.

"Are you lost?" Heathertail asked, stepping in front of the black tom. The dark brown she-cat relaxed slightly; obviously the tabby wasn't going to harm her.

Her black partner looked distraught. "Don't be concerned about this stupid loner; we should just chase her off. Your worrying makes you look weak!" He tried to shoulder past his partner to face the dark brown she-cat once more but the long-legged clancat held her ground.

"Yes, I am quite lost. I have no idea where I am or what is going on…But this is all just a really bad dream and I will wake up and go to work and yell at House. Like normal." The brown she-cat sighed, gazing at the 'dream' figures. Heathertail tilted her head in confusion and she turned to the fellow cat.

The black tom had a matching 'She's crazy' look to him. "Breezepelt, do you think she's okay? Should we tell her it's not a dream?" The brown she-cat whispered to Breezepelt. The black cat shook his head and stepped forward to face the stranger. He had lost all patience with this insane cat, time to bring the loner back to reality.

"Well, if this was a dream, would this hurt?" The tom snarled, unseathing his claws and taking a quick slash to the side of the stranger's head.

With a gasp from the other cat and a well-deserved "Breezepelt!" from Heathertail, four thick lines of red formed on the cat's face.

With a shaky breath, the curly-furred stranger turned on her attacker, slashing her own claws. With a fierce yowl of anger, the two cats went flying down the hills, claws and teeth flashing. When they reached the flat ground beneath the hill, Breezepelt had pinned his attacker. "Did you really think you could fight me?"

"I don't know. It was just a strange anger, I have felt it before but I wouldn't attack anyone…" The she-cat sounded confused as she struggled slightly under the black tom. "Can you please let me go?" She asked, her voice sounding distant, like her thoughts were on something else.

"Fine, but first, you tell me who in StarClan are you?" Breezepelt asked, loosening his grip on the she-cat.

With a sigh, the she-cat looked up at her attacker and with sad blue eyes, she answered. "My name is Lisa Cuddy and I just realized this wasn't a dream."

**RiverClan Territory**

_'Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.' _The steady noise filled the she-cat's mind as she stumbled through the reeds. It's one thing to fall into a river but it's a completely different situation when you fall into a river, barely manage to pull yourself out and have to keep moving to stay warm. One more thing, having to walk with two extra legs was more difficult than ever imagined. Especially when one hurt like hell from slipping on the wet grass, forcing you to limp.

A cold wind blustered through the she-cat's fur, sending it in all directions, chilling the golden brown she-cat to the bone. It all seemed too real to be a dream, but there was no other explanation to it. "I fell asleep in my own bed, warm and dry, why would I feel this way in a dream?" She muttered to herself, flinching when her twisted paw touched the ground.

"Do we need any horsetail Mothwing?" A voice made the she-cat whirl around to peer through some bushes where the sound had come from. Just through the leaves, she could two shapes, both obviously belonging to cats.

"Well, we already have a good amount but with leafbare coming, we better collect some more just in case." The second cat mewed, shaking its golden fur, fluffing it up against the cold. The second shape, a gray she-cat bent down, taking some roots between her teeth, ripping them from the ground and placed them on the ground as she spit out some dirt.

The she-cat was tempted to approach the two but something made her hesitate. It was the fear of being attacked but at the same time, something told her that the two would not do so. They were calmer in a way.

She took a cautious step forward and didn't notice the twig in her path. Her paw snapped the small piece of wood in two, the snap echoed through the forest, making her and the two other cats jump.

Automatically, the golden she-cat sniffed in the air and the fur on her shoulders rose. "Who's there?" She called, crashing through the bushes toward the she-cat. Mothwing automatically spotted the golden brown cat and stalked up to her.

"You know you are on RiverClan territory and I have the right to chase you off!" The RiverClan cat hissed, her stance threatening but she made no move to attack the stranger. The gray she-cat pushed her way through the bushes to join her clanmate.

"Are you hurt?" The smaller cat asked in an instant as the intruder picked up her paw for it hurt to put any little weight on it.

Her mentor looked a bit annoyed. "Willowshine, you have no need to worry about…" But the she-cat stopped short when she also caught sight of the paw. "Wow, that really does look bad. What did you do?"

"I…I slipped on some grass and landed in the river." The she-cat managed to mutter through chattering teeth. The cold and pain were almost unbearable but she also felt grateful toward the two strangers for their compassion toward her injury. It reminded her of…well…herself.

With a sigh, Mothwing motioned with her tail. "Come, we will go back to RiverClan camp and get that fixed and on the way you can introduce yourself." She mewed. "We cannot have an injured cat wandering our territory on my watch."

The she-cat hesitated for a minute, not sure whether or not to follow. This had obviously been proven to not be a dream, for the pain and cold was real so, in reality, the only smart decision was to follow the two who knew what they were doing.

Slowly but surely, the two cats guided the third. "So, who are you?" Mothwing asked as she supported the she-cat, her gaze filled with concern.

With a sigh, the she-cat answered. "My name is Allison…Allison Cameron. I guess you can just call me Cameron."

* * *

Yepyep, there you guys go, now you know all the characters. :3 Originally, I had a hard time deciding who I wanted. Obviously, House was always there, Wilson was too, and Cuddy. xD But the final one was difficult. Finally, I decided to make the genders equal and I thought Cameron was easiest. For those who haven't guessed, this will be place before the end of the third season and when Cameron was still in love with House. :D Yeah...That's about it for now. See you next chapter!

May StarClan light your path,

Twilla-Chan


	4. Chapter Three: Welcome to the Clans

Heyhey guys! :3 Here's chapter three and under a request, it is longer! xD This one will feature all four doctors at once and at the end, please tell me: Do you like it when I do House and Wilson one chapter and then Cuddy and Cameron the other or do you like them all together? Kaykay? Awesome, enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to:

Stargirlrox, Serpent's Ballet, and Jacob's Imprint for the reviews! Lies (Cake) for you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or House M.D. Thought I wish every night to StarClan that I did.

* * *

**In ThunderClan**

"So you are part of this clan who is led by a cat with nine lives to given to him by StarClan? Sounds religious to me. Leave me out, religion isn't my thing." House muttered irritably after the strange cats explained their _'Clan'_ to him. He limped clumsily across the uneven forest ground. Even though it was nice to have two extra legs instead of his cane, he had no vicodin as a _cat_ and the large quantities he had had the night before were starting wear off and the pain was returning.

"Yes. You are a fast learner…House? Correct?" The ginger cat praised, ignoring the last part, having no idea what it meant. The stupidity of these cats were really starting to annoy the cripple, they couldn't even remember his name.

House felt the smaller cat, called Foxpaw by the she-cat, staring at him. He turned his head slightly to glare at the small tom. "What are you looking at?" He hissed, narrowing his ice-blue eyes, making the young cat stumble back slightly.

"I…I…" Foxpaw stuttered at first but found confidence and spoke more clearly. "I wanted to know why you were limping. Did you get caught by a WindClan patrol? I scented them earlier."

"WindClan? You mean there is more than just one of your cat-clans?" House asked skeptically of the apprentice. _'I never knew things like this were going on. I mean, everyone knows about those dark, underground cults that plan to kill us all but there are cults like that among cats?!' _House made a note, that after this ordeal was over, to crush any cat that came near him with his cane… If he ever got out of this little _dream_ of his.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes, there are three others. WindClan whom lives in the moors and share a border with us, ShadowClan, whom we also share a border with and live in darkness, and finally, RiverClan who lives along the river and are our farthest neighbors. They have their own territories away from us, but we have been having trouble with WindClan after they…" The she-cat stopped short, her eyes clouding over slightly and her apprentice gave a small hiss.

_'They obviously have something against this WindClan.'_ House thought, giving his tail a slight twitch. Maybe there was much more to these clans than he had previously assumed.

"We are here!" Squirrelflight mewed proudly as the three cats scrambled down the cliff that led down into a quarry. "Um…House, you wait here while I go get our leader. Foxpaw, will you stay here and make sure he doesn't try to limp off?" She teased, padding away toward a tall cliff.

Murmurs arose from the cats that sat in the clearing as they caught wind of House's strange scent. Some cats rose to their paws in hostility and House watched as a she-cat pushed two kittens into a small bush. "They are all a bit jumpy." He muttered, giving his tail a twitch but he stopped it. What was he doing? He didn't even have a tail; much less did he want to use it. In other words, the last thing the doctor wanted in the world was to be a cat!

Squirrelflight quickly returned, a large ginger tom and a broad-shouldered dark brown cat followed her. They stopped in front of House. "Foxpaw, you can go get something from the fresh-kill pile, you have done well today." The new ginger tom dismissed the apprentice. Happy to have been relieved from his duty, the little cat scampered off and was joined by a white kitten.

"Firestar, this is House, we found him near the WindClan border unconscious. He has also been limping the entire time he has been with us. I say we should have Leafpool look at his leg and then send him on his way." The ginger she-cat filled the leader in on the situation. House was tempted to interrupt about his leg, these stupid cats wouldn't find anything. The damage done to his leg was already from human stupidity, he didn't need feline stupidity ruining it further. Though, he didn't have an inkling of what was going on so he let what the she-cat said slide.

The ThunderClan leader caught House's eye, his dark green burning into House's own bright blue. The ginger cat's eyes widened as something strange seemed to pass through his eyes. Was it excitement?

"He can stay as long as he needs." Firestar announced and turned to the dark brown tabby. "Brambleclaw, can you take this cat to Leafpool? Squirrelflight is right; his leg should be checked right away."

Brambleclaw nodded and motioned to House to follow him across the clearing. The gray cat limped after the large tom through the clearing. He could feel just about every pair of eyes of the clan glaring into him. Voices murmured around him.

"Who is he?"

"He smells of twoleg."

"He's probably another kittypet Firestar decided to let into the clan."

"Leafbare is coming quick; we don't need another mouth to feed!"

He didn't understand much of what they were saying. All the cats used strange words like two-leg, which he could only assume was a human, kittypet, leafbare, and other strange words that meant nothing to him. Though, something tempted him into this world, it was if his new surroundings were like a puzzle, something for him to keep busy, something to solve.

There was one thing he didn't like about it though, adapting to these new surroundings dealt with one thing he hated most in the world: _Change._

**In ShadowClan**

"You stay here kittypet."

"O…Okay?" Wilson stuttered nervously as Oakheart stalked off and Tigerpaw charged away, greeting two other young cats whom were also gazing at him curiously.

It seemed like that just about every cat was glaring at him; most of them bristled aggressively, snarling erupting from their throats. Even though House could be scarier than all of them put together, it made the doctor quite uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the ShadowClan warrior returned with probably the largest cat Wilson had ever seen in his life. It was white with huge jet black paws. "Blackstar, this is the kittypet we found near the ThunderClan border. I felt something strange about him and I didn't trust him to be wandering around our territory." Oakheart informed the leader.

A small brown cat padded up to join the three, gazing at the brown tom with wide eyes. He muttered something under his breath to the black-pawed leader, flicking his tail toward Wilson. Blackstar's amber eyes filled with understanding as he too watched the stranger with curiosity.

"Oakheart," The ShadowClan leader began. "This cat will be staying with us a while. Make sure to alert the warriors and make sure they understand not to injure our guest." Blackstar turned his gaze over to Wilson. "You will be staying with our warriors for now. If any of them give you a hard time, just tell me." The leader growled before stalking off. Oakheart followed in suit.

Wilson automatically decided that he disliked the aggressive leader. He was just as irritable as House but scarier because he wasn't just an annoying cripple, he could possibly kill something. Though, if he expected to survive in a situation like this, the former-human decided that it was best not to make any enemies.

"I can show you the Warrior's Den…Um…" The small tabby started to say but stopped when he realized that he had no idea what the cat's name was.

"I'm James Wilson; you can just call me Wilson. And you are?"

"That's a strange name you have Wilson. Well, anyways, my name is Littlecloud. I'm ShadowClan's medicine cat." When Wilson gave barely gave a response, he explained further. "A medicine cat takes care of the clan's injured and sick and we have dreams with StarClan. StarClan are our ancestors and watch over us." The medicine cat finished explaining as the two cats reached the Warrior's Den.

"I leave you here. I have to go check on my apprentice. I left him with making a poultice and I have to make sure he didn't mess up before he gives it to a patient." Littlecloud scrambled off, heading across the camp.

"That kittypet is staying with us?" A voice asked skeptically from across the Warrior's den. Wilson whirled around to see two cats glaring at him, a large brown tom with a long scar across his back, the one who had spoken and a tabby she-cat whose fur stuck out at every end. "Well Kinkfur, maybe we could get rid of him."

As the two warriors took a fierce step toward Wilson, their fur rising. "Come on…You don't need to hurt me. I want to leave just as much as you guys want me to. I would rather deal with House without Vicodin instead of this." He muttered, backing away slowly.

Just as it looked like the brown tom was about to launch himself at Wilson, a paw forced him down and there stood a ginger furred she-cat. "Ratscar, what in StarClan are you doing? Didn't Blackstar give you orders?"

Ratscar pushed the she-cat off of him. "Kittypets don't belong here Russetfur. You know that as well as I do." The tom hissed, stalking off, Kinkfur following after him. Russetfur rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Those two are almost too much trouble for their own good." She growled and her cold gaze slipped over to Wilson. "You are already causing problems. I have no idea why Blackstar wants to keep you around, but it must be a good reason. Taking in kittypets makes us no better than ThunderClan." She padded out of the den without giving Wilson another look.

_'She sounds a lot like Cuddy on a bad day.' _Wilson thought with a sigh. He already missed with his co-workers and his best friend as he stood in the Warrior's den alone. All the other warriors had fled the den, avoiding him like the plague.

He was not getting along with any of these cats, he would be better off at House's mercy. Wilson hoped with all his might that this was just a dream.

**In WindClan**

"Where are you from? Did you get injured in any way? Did you hit your head?" The brown tom asked, his short tail twitching slightly. His amber eyes looked curiously into the curly-furred she-cat's eyes.

Cuddy knew that she had to be far from home. The two cats that had caught her took her to this den where this small brown cat started looking over her. He was supposedly something called a medicine cat, an equivalent to a human doctor. They were all thinking that she was insane, when she thought they were pretty insane.

"No. I just woke up and I was here." Cuddy growled. She was getting impatient with these cats. The last hour, the brown cat poked and prodded her, asking her random questions. This Barkface was starting to get on her nerves.

"So…Cuddy…" The cat muttered. Earlier, Barkface had called her name weird and was still uncomfortable about it. And that had been coming from the cat that was named after a tree. In truth, he had no right.

Suddenly, a brown head popped into a view and a gangly teenage-looking cat padded in, carrying some large roots. He dropped them at his mentor's paws but without taking his eyes of her. It was more with curiosity rather than hostility, which was what most of the other cats had been directing at her when she came into the camp.

Finally, he turned away from her and faced his mentor. "I got those herbs you wanted!" He mewed happily. The older cat nodded gratefully.

_'I wish House was like that. Obedient and kind. If he were to do what I said, I could have him…' _Cuddy shook her head. She had been having thoughts like that lately and it was driving her nuts. Though, she did wish that House was kinder and easier to work with sometimes.

"That was quick, you are such a great apprentice Kestrelpaw!" Barkface purred. "By the way, this is Cuddy. Breezepelt and Heathertail found her near just outside of camp. I fear she has hit her head and has gained some confusion."

Cuddy rose to her paws. "I did not gain some confusion! I'm not even supposed…" But Kestrelpaw cut her off.

"The marks on her cheek, what are they from?" Kestrelpaw asked cautiously, sweeping his tail gently across her face. "Are they from another cat?" Cuddy nodded slowly. "Let me guess? An irritable Breezepelt? He gets it from his father." He laughed.

A rustle of brambles signaled another cat padding in. "Is she okay?" Cuddy turned to see the she-cat that she had met at first. Heathertail was her name. Why were all these cats so concerned about her?

"She seems fine but…" Barkface started until there was a yowl outside.

"Oh my StarClan! Get Barkface quick!" A voice cried and with that, the brown cat jolted out of the entrance in a panic. Kestrelpaw and Heathertail scrambled after him.

There was much shouting as those three cats jumped out. Finally, curiosity filled Cuddy and she jumped out after the three cats. In the center were a bunch of cats crowding around a limp body of a cat. It was smaller than most, probably a kitten. Its dark gray chest rose weakly as she released a cough.

"It's greencough!" One of the cats wailed. "We can't have greencough with leafbare coming and so little herbs."

"Greencough?" Cuddy murmured, what kind of disease was that?

Kestrelpaw shook his head sadly. "Greencough is bad for the beginning of leafbare and catmint will be so hard to find. Also, with a cat so young, we don't want it to be fatal." The tom murmured sadly. "Poor Swallowpaw."

This was actually interesting, something House would like. "You know…I was a doctor, a kind of medicine cat if you will. I could maybe help…" She started. As long as she was here, she might as well make herself useful. She didn't need to be killed yet. She would leave that job to House.

**In RiverClan**

"And those seeds should help with the pain." The golden cat soothed as Cameron swallowed the dry seeds.

The strange cats had taken her back to their camp, a small inlet of land between two rivers. '_That must be where they get their name, RiverClan, from.'_ Cameron had thought as they entered the camp. Many cats were moving about but they all seemed to stop when they saw her. They must've not been used to strangers…

Their leader, a spotted cat had come over quickly as a commotion arose from the cats, questioning the medicine cat. After some arguing, their leader, Leopardstar gave into letting Cameron stay for a while as long as she caused no problems in the clan. She finally stalked away after muttering something about another clan called ThunderClan.

Cameron was currently sitting in the medicine cat den as Mothwing fussed about her injured ankle.

"You will have to keep off of it for a few days. Alright?" The medicine cat fussed. "I can make you a nest here so you can get better and then we can send you on your way. Is that okay with you? Or do you have twolegs or families to get back to?" She looked up at Cameron questioningly.

A wave of panic rose in Cameron, as a cat, she really had nowhere to go. If she went off on her own, she couldn't even imagine the troubles that might wait, it was probably best to stay with these cats. "That would be great. I can help with anything you want, I have healed…things before." She said nervously. She better not say humans, the cats would think she was insane or something along those lines.

"That would very helpful. Thank you Cameron." Mothwing purred but then her face went serious. "Would you be able to stay here by yourself tonight? Willowshine and I have to go a meeting tonight and won't be back until morning. Just don't leave the den and you should be fine." The she-cat turned to her apprentice. "On that note, Willowshine, can you pack some traveling herbs?"

Willowshine nodded and bounded off and Mothwing turned back to Cameron. "So, where are you from Cameron? Are you a kittypet? A loner?" She asked.

The questions made the golden brown she-cat nervous, she didn't how to answer. _'I probably should tell her that I was a human, since they probably aren't used to humans turning into cats. I have no idea what a kittypet is but I have a good idea of a loner…'_

"I'm a loner."Cameron answered shakily. "I guess that I travel a lot and I was just making my way by the river. I don't live anywhere near here." She mewed more confidently. She was exactly lying, so she didn't feel as guilty as she normally would. Anyways, she was becoming better and better at making things up since working for House. He teaches you things like that. Screw honesty and moral. Not that she believed in it.

Mothwing rose to her paws slowly. "Interesting. Well, you may find RiverClan much different to your solo lifestyle. We all work together and hunt and fight for the weak and the old before ourselves. We are all very honorable." She mewed as she stretched. "I'm the medicine cat, so I cure the sick and injured, so I don't hunt or fight as often."

Cameron felt a rush of compassion for these cats. They all cared for one another, warm and kind, not cold like most humans. Guilt also filled the she-cat; she now noticed how selfish humanity was. Maybe she would like this new life very much…Maybe so much, that she would not want to return to her old one.

* * *

I know the Cameron bit was short but I couldn't think of much. D:

So, what do you guys think so far? I really want to know your opinions so please review!

I also need your input on pairings. I want to do some cross-dimensional and some among the doctors and some among the cats so please give me some! That would be soooo helpful! :D

See You Next Chapter,

Twilla-Chan


End file.
